Jailhouse Fireworks
by TheBlackerTheBerry
Summary: John is being released from prison. How does he spend his last night in jail?


_**This is a one shot for Cenaholic. Hope you like it.**_

**Don't own anyone, just the plot**.

It was Friday the thirteenth, the day every person believed was filled with misfortune hence wanting to stay indoors as opposed to going out and having fun.

It was also the eve of John Cena's release from prison, where he had been jailed for six months. He had been found guilty of causing grievious bodily harm to a man in one of his numerous gyms. He was happy that he would be free but sad because he would be leaving the only close friend he had made in prison, who also happened to be his cellmate Randy 'Viper' Orton.

They were inside their cell sitting on the lower bunk, which was assigned to John, talking in low tones. Most inmates in their cell block were in the tv room watching the latest season of Vampire Diaries.

"So, you leave tomorrow." Randy stated morosely.

"Yeah. Can hardly wait." John replied,a hint of sadness in his own voice.

Randy inhaled. "I can't believe it. Just the other day you came and found me here and now you're going,still leaving me here."

John nodded ruefully. "I know. Time seems to have flown by really fast."

Randy nodded looking down, and chuckled when he remembered John's first two months in the facility.

"What. Why are you laughing?"

"Just remembering the first two months after you came here. You caused quite a stir Cena. Guys were fighting over you left right and centre."

John laughed and wrinkled his face in irk. "Oh my God! Please don't remind me of those days. Those bozos made me feel like a piece of meat. I was extremely happy when I was transferred to your cell."

Randy laughed aloud and lifted his head to look at John and asked curiously. "Why?"

John shrugged. "Because you were different. You did not try to grope me in the showers or try to get in my pants every chance you got."

Randy smiled coyly. "Maybe I was waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. There's a reason they call me Viper, Cena."

"You've had lots of opportune moments but you never once pounced. Why? I mean, everybody else was trying to...Not that I wanted you to...I mean, I wanted you to but... oh God,I'm shutting up now."

Randy's smile grew as he listened to John." It's ok. I wanted to. I always have but I didn't want you to think I was in it just for sex and hate me like you hate those crazy farts."

John's eyes widened in surprise and said in a low voice. "I could never hate you Randy."

Randy narrowed his eyes and got up pacing the small rectangular cell. He halted and looked almost shyly at John. "I'm not the mushy type and shit but I'm gonna fucking miss you Johnny."

"Randy," John whispered, surprised that Randy had called him Johnny. He always addressed him as Cena. He approached Randy who was leaning on the wall near the sink.

"I'm gonna miss you too." He said and cupped Randy's cheek.

Randy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, putting his hand on top of John's. He felt John's thumb caressing his cheekbone and he opened his eyes. He found John looking at him,and he felt like those blue orbs were piercing right into his very soul.

"Kiss me." John whispered.

Randy held John's gaze for a while longer, then ever so slowly bent his head and captured John's soft lips in his. He gently sucked on the lower lip and John willingly parted them to allow entrance. Randy dipped his tongue inside and started exploring the spearmint flavoured mouth. He licked and teased and tantalized every single part of that sexy mouth he had dreamed about for months.

John took hold of Randy's nape and pressed him further down to deepen the kiss, to which Randy moaned and caressed John's shoulders and the small of his back,pressing his hardness against John's as the kiss became more heated.

"I've wanted to do this for so long."Randy confessed when they finally broke apart.

John tilted his head to the side and looked up at him. "Then why didn't you?"

Randy pursed his lips." I didn't want it to be just a quick fuck in the laundry room or in the showers. I wanted it to actually mean something, if we ever did it."

John narrowed his eyes, a mischievous look on his face. "Well, we have like an hour before guys start coming back. Do you wanna fool around?"

Randy grinned from ear to ear. " Oh yes I do wanna fool around. I wanna do more than fool around, but you do know that if we get caught you'll spend two more weeks here Johnny."

John grinned back." I do. Tell you what,you keep calling me Johnny and it might just be worth it."

Randy's eyes darkened in suppressed desire as he pulled John's vest off and rubbed his nipples firmly but gently as his mouth worshipped his neck. John inhaled as Randy's mouth left his neck and trailed to each of the hard nubs using his tongue and teeth to bring them into further hardness, pleasuring him.

Randy got off the wall and pushed John against it and continued with his warm wet expedition. He bent, tracing his tongue on the hard chiselled abs, licking around and inside John's belly button.

"Your tongue feels so good on my skin." John moaned and threw his head back as Randy's tongue travelled further down to where John's slacks were resting below the waist.

Randy knelt and pulled John's slacks down to reveal his hard dripping cock. He rubbed the head with his thumb and heard a sharp intake of breath from John. He darted his tongue around the head licking all round and pressing it in the slit,then took him in his mouth and started sucking gently.

"Oh fuck!" John cursed loudly when he felt the warm wetness of Randy's mouth envelop his cock. "Oh God Randy!"

Randy smirked around the member in his mouth as he took it further and further down his throat. He stilled when he felt the cock touch the back of his throat and tightened the throat muscles to grip it tighter.

"Fucking shit Randy!" John cursed as Randy's mouth tightened around his hardness. "Holy fuck! You do know how to suck dick."

Randy released John and came up for air, smirking mischievously."It's not the only thing I know how to do Johnny."

John had no time to reply because Randy started pumping his cock as he licked his balls with great expertise. He traced his tongue from John's balls to the vein that ran from base to top,flexing his tongue into different shapes and sizes to give John varied sensations.

"Fuck yeah! Feels so fucking amazing Randy!" John moaned.

Randy put John's organ back in his mouth and sucked it hard,bobbing up and down. He slicked his middle finger with saliva and drove it inside John's tight hole making John emit a low howling sound. Randy folded his finger inside John's hot channel and brushed his prostate lightly and John yelped.

"Holy shit! Touch me again baby!" John begged and Randy eagerly repeated the action, brushing at the nerves repeatedly while teasing John's throbbing cock with his talented mouth.

"Oh God! Fuck! I want you to fuck me Randy! I want you to fuck me right now." John begged

Randy smiled, only too happy to oblige as he practically tore off his own shorts and vest, and guided John to the sink. He turned him around such that John was facing the wall, and bent him forward a little. He squatted behind John and without warning licked his crack from top to the pulsating pucker then all the way down to his balls.

"Oooohh! Motherf..Oh God!" John moaned wantonly as the pleasure travelled up his spine to settle in his brain,not caring that some inmates were still in their cells and could probably hear him.

"I love hearing you moan Johnny. It's fucking music in my ears." Randy said and drove his tongue inside John's tightness and moved it in and out making obscene slurping sounds that made his own cock jerk in need. He tongue fucked John's hole wiggling his tongue inside making John release long wanton moans as he ground his ass against Randy's face.

"Randy baby, I'm gonna cum! Fuck me right now please! Put your cock in and pound into me till I die!"

Randy laughed and stood behind John and kissed his back as he took some vaseline and rubbed it on his throbbing member. He gave it a few firm strokes and aligned it at John's pink pucker. He slowly and carefully inched in,noticing how John tensed and winced in pain as he sank his thick cock deeper inside. Only when Randy had buried himself to the hilt did he still.

"You ok Johnny?" He asked, concern in his voice.

John nodded briefly. "Yeah. It's just that, it's been so long."

"How long?"

"Since I got locked up." John answered and Randy's heart soared. John had not had sex with anyone despite the fact that all the guys were drooling over him.

"I'm gonna take care of you Johnny. I'm gonna fuck you so good baby." Randy soothed as he started moving in and out in slow strokes. He maintained a regular pace,thrusting rhythimically in and out of John's hole.

"I've never fucked anyone so tight before. Ooh! Fuck Johnny! You're gripping me like a fucking vise."

John just groaned in pleasure as sweat dripped from his forehead to the sink. He pushed his ass back to meet Randy's thrusts as his pleasure mounted.

"Fuck me harder Randy! I need to feel you slamming your juicy meat into me!" John whimpered.

Randy changed his angle and started pounding hard in quick deep thrusts hitting John's prostate right on, and basked in the long slutty moan that John released.

"Fuck shit! Oh God baby!" John screamed as Randy continued to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. "Fuck yeah! Pound into me! Right there Randy!"

Randy stilled and covered John's mouth with his palm to muffle the sounds and panted, chuckling. "You'll get us caught Johnny."

John nodded and wriggled free of Randy's hand from his mouth. "It's your fault for being so fucking good at what you do."

Randy laughed and resumed his pounding, glancing at the bars now and again. The thrill of getting caught added to the excitement and Randy felt his balls begin to tighten,his release eminent. He took hold of John's pulsating cock and started fisting it as he hit the sweet spot with every thrust.

"God Johnny! You're so fucking hot. You feel so fucking good I could stay in you forever." Randy ranted breathlessly. He knew he was not going to last much longer.

"I want you to wait for me Johnny." Randy drawled in a husky voice.

"Ok." John replied in a whisper.

"Promise me Johnny. Promise me that you'll wait." Randy begged.

John nodded and replied hoarsely." I promise Randy. I'll wait for you."

Randy's heart nearly exploded and he teared up a little. He thrust wildly several more times and came hard, whispering John's name.

He pulled out and turned John around kneeling before him. He put John's cock in his mouth and started sucking hard. John bucked and thrust into Randy's mouth and moaned Randy's name as his hot liquid hit the back of Randy's throat in rapid spurts. Randy swallowed everything and milked John to the very last drop.

They quickly pulled their clothes back on and Randy took John's mouth in his for a long sensual kiss. They pulled apart when they heard people starting to fill back into their cells.

They climbed into their respective bunks and pretended to be asleep when the warder in charge peeped into their cell through the bars as he did his usual rounds. It did not take long before the warder finished doing the rounds and went back to his designated area at the entrance of the block.

"Lights out!" The warder ordered and the blocks were suddenly engulfed in total darkness. "Goodnight ladies. Let me hear sweet dreams not wet ones."

When the incharge's footsteps ceased to be heard ,Randy quietly swung off his upper bunk and joined John on the lower one. They kissed long and slow, and sucked each other's cocks as quietly as they could until they both came.

"I'm serious Johnny. Please wait for me. Just four more months and I'm outta here." Randy whispered.

John nodded in the darkness. "I'll wait, but on one condition. Don't fuck anyone else in here."

Randy nodded back,whispering. "Done. Same goes for you out there Johnny."

"Done."

They kissed again and snuggled closer together, falling into a deep sated slumber.

_**Please read my other story Thorn In The Flesh and drop me some reviews.**_

**Please Review...**


End file.
